


Two Stools

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Painting, Space family, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Sabine needs to paint on a ceiling, but is way too short to reach.Takes place sometime during season 2.





	Two Stools

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I still had fun thinking about the concept.

Zeb was finally getting a chance to eat after doing errands all day for Hera, and was happily munching on a big plate of space waffles when Sabine poked her head into the kitchen. She saw Zeb and smiled at him.

“Hey, Zeb! Do you have a stool in here I could borrow?”

Zeb swallowed a big bite and tilted his head. “A stool?”

She nodded, and he pointed to the corner behind her before returning to his food. She looked to see a stack of stools, and lifted one up off the stack. She grabbed it by one of the legs and picked it up.

“Thanks, Zeb!” She said as she pulled out of the door.

“Mmhmmph,” was all Zeb could manage with his mouth full.

 

Zeb finished his plate in just a few moments, and was washing his dishes in the sink when Sabine came back into the kitchen, taking another stool off the pile.

“Whatcha doing with that one?”

“First one wasn’t tall enough.”

“That one’s the same height.”

“I know,” Sabine called as she left the kitchen as quickly as she’d come in. All Zeb could do was shake his head as he finished washing off his plate and put it back in the cabinet above him.

 

He was drying his hands off with a towel when Hera showed up in the kitchen carrying one of the stools Sabine had taken, followed by a complaining Sabine.

“But Hera!”

“You can’t stack stools on top of each other, it’s way too dangerous.”

“I do dangerous things all the time,” Sabine pointed out. “I think I’d be fine.”

Hera puts the stool back on the pile, and turns around, almost hitting Sabine with her lekku. “Absolutely not.”

“But I won’t be able to reach up there without them!”

“Then figure something else out,” Hera said before leaving. Sabine sighed and leaned against the wall. Zeb put the towel down.

“What were you doing?”

Sabine looked at him through a lock of her hair. “I’m working on something, but I can’t get up high enough, and…”

Zeb frowns. “What?”

She smiled suddenly, and quickly walked over to Zeb, grabbing his arm.

“I got an idea!”

“Karabast.”

 

Within minutes, Sabine was hoisted up on Zeb’s shoulders, painting away at the ceiling. Zeb shifted a little bit, wobbling Sabine, and she steadied herself with a hand on his head.

“Careful, Zeb! You almost messed me up.”

“Sorry! You almost done?”

He heard a couple short sprays of paint above him. “Almost.”

Zeb groaned while she continued to paint. Sabine certainly wasn’t heavy, but it wasn’t comfortable to have her sitting on his shoulders either. 

“Done!”

Zeb slowly moved her off his shoulders, sliding her into his arms for a second before setting her on the floor. Sabine smiled, and hugged him.

“Thanks, big guy.”

“Any time.”

He looked up to see what she had made, and blinked in surprise.

It was a family portrait of the whole crew, all smiling at the imaginary camera. It was… honestly adorable. Zeb sets his hand on Sabine’s shoulder.

“What do you think?”

Zeb shrugs. “Eh. It’s alright. I could do better.”

She elbows his side, and Zeb laughs. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“I’d hope so.”

“It’s wonderful, Sabine. Glad I could help.”

She beamed up at him, and Zeb couldn’t help but feel just a small swell of pride at how much she’s grown since he first met her.


End file.
